A Weeks Visit
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: when Bella invites Jessica and Angela to spend a week at the Cullens home what will happen? will the secret be unvealed? how will they fair to seeing Renesmee? R&R plz.
1. day 1, arrival

_**A week**__**'**__**s visit**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Day 1**_

_I waited at the airport. I saw Nessie sitting on a metal bar fence swinging her legs. She was waiting for me to welcome Angela and Jessica as they came through their gate. They were staying with us for a week. I thought it would be good to have some old friends around. Edward was waiting with Nessie. With all the girls in a 10 metre radius drooling over the beautiful man that was my husband._

_I wanted to greet them on my own before dropping the bombshell that is Renesmee on them. Nessie looked about 5 years old now. To think I only gave birth to her 2 years ago. How would I convince Angela and Jessica she was my child? I don__'__t think I__'__d even been in Forks for 5 years, how would I have had a child with Edward in that time? My head spun at the thought. I hadn__'__t seen Angela or Jessica in over 2 years. I looked so different now would they recognize me? _

_I still had to wear contact lenses around humans to give my eyes a murky brown colour. I wouldn__'__t be able to explain my newly deep topaz eyes. My hair was the same length as it was when I last saw them. My wardrobe had definitely been upgraded. Alice made sure I only wore designer labels. I missed my old jeans and flannel shirts. I think Edward did too. I knew he missed my blush very much._

_Just then I felt Edward__'__s hand on my shoulder. "Good luck…" he whispered kissing me on the cheek as he walked back to where Nessie was. He handed her the drink he had just gone to get her and she took a sip before saying thank you. Just then Angela and Jessica walked through the doors of the airport arrivals lounge. Both of them had light tans and 2 giant bags each. The bags looked light enough -for a vampire anyway- for Nessie to carry one. I could probably carry one on one finger they were that light to my new strength. They saw me and ran over arms outstretched. _

_I__'__d worn a red long sleeved top and a mini skirt Alice had shoved onto me insisting that I look good. I wore clothes that hid my skin from contact because I knew they would hug me and I didn__'__t want them to feel my ice cold skin. Just as I expected they both ran over and hugged me very tightly -well tight for humans. "Bella! I missed you sooooooo much!" Jessica said as she squeezed me tighter._

"_Guys?" I asked. Translation: get off now. Both of them jumped back. A little embarrassed._

"_Sorry__…… you look so different." Angela said looking down at my new clothes. "__Hey, where__'__s Edward?" she asked. Of course they would want to know where he was. The last time they saw him was at the wedding, the happiest day of my life. Both Angela and Jessica started looking around for Edward who I could hear coming up behind me. I could smell both Nessie and Edward as they drew closer. I could hear the swish of the dress Nessie was wearing. Unlike me she liked it when Alice or Rose dressed her up. _

"_Girls." Edward said in greeting as he walked up. I noticed Nessie hiding her face inside his jacket as she walked up with Edward. I thought it looked very cute. She looked like a shy 4 year old. Even though she had the intellect of a 13 year old and the body of a 5 year old. She was still a two year old at heart. _

"_Edward." they said in unison nodding, again in unison with their heads towards him. _

"_And who'__s this?" Jessica asked stooping down to look at were Nessie was hiding inside Edward__'__s Jacket. Nessie peeped out from behind the leather jacket and looked at me. She was asking if she should speak or not. I nodded at her before she smiled, looking back to Jessica_

"_What__'__s your name little one?" Jessica asked mesmerized by my beautiful little daughter. Nessie came out of her hiding place and smiled her toothy grin at Angela and Jessica. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." she said in her small jingly bell soprano voice "Everyone calls my Nessie but momma doesn__'__t like it." she added looking an me. I nodded in reassurance. Nessie spoke with flawless vocabulary and punctuation. Both Jessica and Angela were stunned. _

"_who'__s your mother little Renesmee?" Jessica asked. And the winner of the worlds most obvious question award is…… oh look! Jessica!_

"_My momma is your friend Bella." she said pointing up to me. I felt proud of my daughter. She was so brave. "And my daddy is called Edward. Uncle Emmett calls him Eddie though. He growls at __Uncle Emmett for calling him that." Nessie pointed up at Edward who smiled and ran one hand through his bronze hair as he made his way over. Edward slung one of his arms around my waist. Both Jessica and Angela looked at me then at Edward before looking back to Nessie._

"_How old are you Renesmee?" Angela asked with a suspicious glance my way. I was glad we went through the whole no showing them things, no telling about vampires or werewolves, if they ask how old you are say you__'__re__…… "I'__m three years old." she said proudly. It implied that I married Edward because I was pregnant but I didn__'__t care what they thought. _

_Jessica and Angela exchanged a glance before I decided to lead them out to the car. "I__'__ll take the luggage you take Renesmee, Angela and Jessica" Edward said as we entered the car park. I nodded._

"_See you soon, love." I said kissing him on the cheek as we parted. I took Nessie__'__s hand as we walked across the car park._

"_Looks like you__'__ve been busy, Bella." Angela said looking me up and down before looking at Nessie. I was sure if I could I would be blushing. Nessie placed her little hand onto my cheek asking what she meant. I shook my head at Nessie. I wasn__'__t going to tell her that._

_As soon as we got to the car I realised that most 3 year olds would have a car seat. Nessie didn__'__t have a car seat she was invincible so there was no point in one. If Edward ever did get us in a pencil knot around the tree -which I knew he wouldn__'__t but if he did- we could all walk out of it unscratched. Jessica and Angela didn__'__t know that though._

"_Doesn__'__t Renesmee have a car seat?" Angela asked. I shook my head. _

"_She normally sits on either mine or Edwards lap" I lied, Nessie always sat on the seat._

"_She can sit on my lap." Angela suggested. I nodded I wanted them to think Nessie was safe without a belt. The truth is Nessie would__'__ve been safer than them even if she was sitting on the roof of the car. But they didn__'__t know that. _

_I drove at my normal 100 mph on the highway then slowed down to a crawling 90 when we got into Forks. Angela and Jessica screamed for me to slow down the whole time I was driving. Nessie laughed and occasionally shouted "faster, momma, faster!" she would clap her hands and laugh her jingling laugh. Jessica would look at her wide eyed but Angela was so shocked with fear for her life to care._

_When we got to the house Edward was already back. I walked in at the fastest human speed I could. I could hear the piano playing as we walked up to the porch. "Hi Bella!" Alice shouted running down the stairs as slowly as she could. I knew how irritated they felt having to be so slow in their own home. We were so used to being fast it was weird to be so controlled. Nessie put her hand to my cheek telling me she wanted to go home, or see Jacob._

"_Come on Ness, let__'__s go play dress up." Alice suggested coming over to Nessie. Alice took Nessie__'__s hand and led her slowly up the stairs. I heard Nessie__'__s high soprano voice as Alice lead her into the small bathroom to do her makeup. "Auntie Alice, when is my Jacob coming?" she asked. I didn__'__t hear the reply I was mesmerized by Edwards piano playing. _

_I looked over to where Edward sat at his piano. He played my lullaby. I almost always cried when he played it for me as a human, now I just wanted to kiss him for a long, long time. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck ready to kiss him. Guess who broke up the moment, Angela. She always had to be intellectual. "What is that song called Edward? It__'__s very beautiful." _

_I felt Edward sigh against my cool lips. He turned to Angela standing up to stand behind me. He put his arms around my neck from behind. Both Angela and Jessica were staring at Edward looking for an answer. "That song I was playing is one I composed. I called it Bella__'__s lullaby. Guess who inspired it." he explained as he looked down at me. He kissed my hair as he looked down at me._

_I felt like I wanted to kiss him again but not while I had both Angela and Jessica__'__s eyes on us. Just then there was a knock on the door. One single knock that could only be one person. "Jacob!" Nessie screamed running vampire speed to the door. Edward let his arms drop from around my neck. I walked to the door as Nessie opened it. I pushed Jacob out the door and closed it behind us._

"_Jake, two of my old friends are here I don'__t want any wolfy stuff. No letting Nessie bite you, no phasing, no hunting, no calling anyone -especially not Edward- Bloodsucker. Oh and don__'__t crack any of those dumb blonde jokes. No talking about wolves or vampires or-" I was rolling down the list in my head when he interrupted me._

"_Chill Bella! I smelt two others anyway. By the way Charlie__'__s coming over for a visit tomorrow. Want me to take Ness out, if the physic bloodsucker will let me could I smell make up on Ness?" I sighed._

"_I __can__'__t help it if Alice gets hold of her. Better Renesmee than me." I sighed again. He chuckled._

"_Well do I get to meet your new friends?" Jacob asked. I nodded and led him inside to a waiting Nessie._

_Nessie jumped into his arms. The movement was synchronized. I walked over to a waiting Edward who wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent down to press his lips to mine. I still felt the eyes of Angela and Jessica but now I could feel Jacob, Nessie and Alice who had come down the stairs looking at me too. I kissed back. A long passionate kiss._

_I heard Jacob give a cough for the girls to hear before growling in a low voice he knew the girls couldn__'__t hear. "Bloodsucker, you can kiss her all you want later. You have guests and I__'__m sure they don__'__t want to watch you make out with Bella." I turned away from Edward with a sigh. "later" I said to fast for the girls or Jacob to hear. Edward nodded and also turned to the girls. He resumed his stance with his arms reaching over my shoulders and around my neck._

"_Sorry." I said. Not really sorry but you had to say that. Both Angela and Jessica nodded at me. I felt like blushing but I couldn__'__t blush. Angela and Jessica exchanged a glance and giggled. Jacob coughed again I sighed at him. "guys, this is my best friend Jacob." as I introduced Jacob, Nessie came over she stood in front of him arms outstretched._

"_My Jacob!" she insisted making all the people in the room laugh._

"_I believe I have already __met you girls around 2 years ago, didn__'__t I? When you came with Bella to the beach."_

"_That is totally right. Edward didn__'__t show up for some reason and you came and talked to Bella." I wanted to get them away from Jacob before Nessie ate -or I guess drank- both of them for her dinner._

"_Do you want me to show you to your room?" I asked trying to get off the subject of Jake. I waved him away and grabbing Nessie he left the house silently. They knew they would be sharing a room. Edward grabbed my hand as I walked. I pulled him along with me. He didn__'__t mind. _

_Angela and Jessica followed behind us. We walked to the end of the 3__rd__ floor were Edward__'__s room was. We walked into Edwards__'__s old room. The room had been empty of any furniture for the last year. All of Edwards CD__'__s had all been taken to the cottage and the black leather sofa was sitting in Alice__'__s room. The big bed Edward had put in for when Alice kidnapped me was sold not long after I became a vampire and the TV was in our cottage as well._

_The room now had a small set of shelves on the wall where the CD__'__s had been and two small brass beds sat either side of the room. Alice went a little overboard with the beds making sure all the covers and pillows matched. The walls were the same light colour, as was the carpet. I saw Esme had put up some family photos from the last few years. I saw my eyes change from chocolate brown to blood red to reddish amber to the liquid topaz they were now. Edward always had deep butterscotch coloured eyes that made you melt inside._

_Both Angela and Jessica gasped as they entered the room they looked at all the pictures and then down at the beds. Alice brought their bags up as they picked a bed each. "This room is beautiful." Jessica gasped. Angela was too stunned to speak "whose room is it?" Jess asked._

"_This is my room." Edward told her. They both looked at him with shock in their eyes._

"_if its your room why are we in here we honestly don'__t mind sleeping on the couch." Angela insisted. Edward chuckled. _

"_this __was_ my room but when Bella moved in with us Esme built us a little place out in the forest so we could have some alone time." Edward explained. I felt like if I could blush I would be as red as a tomato.

Later that night Jacob bought a sleeping Nessie back to the Cullen house. Nessie never woke as Edward and I said goodbye to Jessica, Angela, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Esme and Carlisle. We ran back to the cottage laying Nessie in her bed. Nessie used to sleep in a little crib in the corner of the room. But she outgrew the crib about a week ago. I pecked Edward on the lips before he pulled me in for a longer passionate kiss. We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time. Just standing enjoying the moment.


	2. day 2, shopping!

A/N) Hi! Sorry for the lateness, I tried to upload it yesterday and I couldn't because my parental block timed out. How sad is that a 14 year old with a parental block!

**Chapter 2**

**Jessica POV**

**Day 2**

I watched as Bella and Edward came back to the house hand in hand. Edward had little Renesmee on his back. They were running faster than I had ever seen them run before and Bella didn't trip once! They ran about as fast as the coach did in gym back in high school. I didn't think Bella had it in her. They didn't look tired or out of breath, their breathing looked steady like if they were walking.

As they approached the house I saw Renesmee place a little hand to Bella's face. Bella nodded at the little girl on Edwards back and then told her something. Little Renesmee nodded at what her mother had to say and all three of them chuckled. When the got to the door they didn't pause to knock. Why should they it was still partly Edward's house.

I only noticed what they were wearing when they entered the room. Edward wore a white button up shirt with jeans. Every one of his muscles were visible through the shirt he wore. Bella wore a cotton dress that ended just above the knees she had small sandals on and a cream cardigan to match. I hadn't noticed before but her skin was almost as white as the dress and did she have golden topaz eyes like Edward now? Little Renesmee was wearing a longer pink cotton dress with little bootee shoes. Her hair was tied up in pigtails. The ringlets of bronze crept down her back like long ivy vines. Her chocolate eyes looked around her at the scene.

The little black haired one, Alice, I think, came running down the stairs as they arrived. She grabbed Bella by the arm and started tugging on her arm. Edward placed Renesmee on Bella's back as Alice pulled. He was chuckling at something. "Please Bella! Let's go! I haven't been shopping in _days_! I'm sure your friends would enjoy a shopping spree. Rose is already in the car waiting for us! Nessie can come too." Alice babbled on and on. The idea of a shopping spree sounded good.

"I'll come." I interrupted.

"And I will." Angela said. I forgot she was standing next to me.

"Shopping sounds fun auntie Alice! I need a new pair of shoes and a new outfit. Make that lots of new outfits!" Renesmee said in her soprano voice. I noticed all the Cullen girls had high bell like voices even Bella did now.

"No way am I coming. Tell her Edward, you know I hate shopping!" ok so now Bella was whining to Edward. I'm not blind I know he would give her what she wanted.

"Sorry Bella but you gotta go shopping." he answered with a sigh. I think I was as surprised as Bella, who was being dragged out of the door by an overexcited Alice.

"I. Will. Get. You. Edward." Bella managed through gritted teeth. Before she got dragged into a red convertible at the bottom of the drive.

I followed. Angela at my heals. We slid into the back of the car. Bella and Alice were having an argument. They put a whole new meaning to the phrase _quick chat._ When they noticed us in the car they stopped. Bella crossed her arms and Alice started bouncing up and down with joy. Rosalie, who was sitting next to us also crossed her arms but unlike Bella she leaned away from me and Angela. She had her nose- that was now wrinkled in disgust- in the air, her eyes shut and a full pout on her face.

When we actually got to shopping Bella was slower than Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben when they were trying to get my car out of the mud. Alice and Rosalie started walking over to the designer stores I knew I couldn't afford. I looked at my pitiful excuse for an allowance. Note to self…… get bigger allowance. "Alice? I don't think Angela or Jessica can afford that shop it's kinda for people who have some money."

What was she trying to imply? That I had no money? That I lived on the streets? Next thing you know she'll start calling me a slag. I only did that with Mike and maybe a couple others… oh whatever. "I think we should try over at that... American Eagle is it called or Abercrombie and Finch?" Bella said pointing at the American Eagle outfitters shop. Nice shop a bit pricey though… "I've been in there before have you Alice? Or is it to down market for you?" Bella was obviously teasing Alice now.

"Heard of it. Never been in." Alice said turning her nose up at the store. Bella dragged her by her elbow into the store for mine and Angela's benefit. How sweet. Rosalie obviously followed her. I mean were else would she go?

5 hours of shopping later we were all tired. When I say all I mean me and Angela were tired- those Cullen girls were weird they never seem to get tired. So we headed back to the Cullen household to find Renesmee playing with a big russet brown wolf in the middle of the house. I screamed and Angela screamed while Bella just walked over and started shouting at the thing.

"Scruffy! I told you to stay outside!" she said and like it understood her the dog walked outside and out into the trees. The next thing we knew Jacob was at the door.

"Hey Bloodsuckers!!!" He shouted. Making the door bang against the wall and clatter back into his arm. He was only wearing some shorts. No shirt. No shoes. Just shorts. Wow. Renesmee ran over to him shouting "Jakie! Jakie! Jake!" she put a hand on his face before a loud snarl sliced through the room.

One word followed, said by all the Cullen's, Crap.


	3. day 2, goodnight

wow. this was quick.

Chapter 3

Angela pov

One word followed, said by all the Cullen's, Crap.

I wondered what he meant. Bloodsuckers? Was he just being a little jealous that Edward got Bella and not him? Or did this mean something else, something the Cullen's never told anyone a secret they aren't allowed to share. I wonder...

"Um... d-don't kill me" Jacob stuttered backing out the door palms forward. I looked at all the Cullen's and they were all glaring at Jacob-even the baby was glaring at her beloved Jacob.

"Bad Jakie!" she hissed pushing against Bella who was holding her now. Wow only three seconds ago she was in Jacobs arms. Bella gave Renesmee to Rosalie and stepped closer. Edward stepped to his wife's side and hey both glared at Jacob with hostile eyes. Jake now looked like he was going to piss himself as he made his way to his old bashed up car running and screaming.

He was followed out by Emmett and his mother who got into a jeep and followed his old outdated car down the turning out of the house and into the main road.

"What was THAT about?" Jessica asked. I had forgotten she was at my side and she now looked very freaked out at what the Cullen's had just done to that boy. Edward was holding onto Bella's arm and Bella was struggling like she wanted to get away. Edward was assisted by his older brother Jasper who was holding Bella's other arm. She looked like she was going to run out the door after Jacob and kill him for something. But I'm sure Edward could hold her, she couldn't have been stronger than him. Could she?

"LET GO! ESME WOULDNT EVEN HURT HIM! I _want_ to get him!" she was snarling like an animal at Edward who had a pained look on his face.

"Bella, love, think." He whispered into her ear loud enough that we could hear him. She sighed and smiled at him showing no signs of hostility anymore. Edward smiled back but still held her arm as tightly as Jasper was still holding her other arm as if she was a danger to everyone in the room.

"Bells just don't like the nickname right, honey?" Emmett said interrupting Bella and Edward who were staring at each other intently. Bella snapped out of it and growled at him and when he leaned towards her she went to bite at his face that was now within an inch of her mouth. Edward growled after a short amount of time too for some apparent reason. I want to know why everyone was acting like animals in the zoo today, first snarling then hissing now growling, must be a Cullen thing.

Edward chuckled before letting go of Bella. Jasper did the same. Next thing I know Edward had Bella in a tight hug. He picked her up gave her a peck on the lips before he set her on her feet snaking his arm around her waist. So fast I don't think I was meant to see it, Edward put his lips to Bella's ear and whispered at an inhumane speed. They both looked out the window when he lifted his head a few seconds later, I followed their gaze to see a giant russet wolf out in the darkness of the night.

Night? It was only... ten o'clock! I should be getting ready for bed!

"I think we better be getting Renesmee to bed." Edward said holding the little girl in his arms. Bella beamed at him and he smiled back. His smile was more like a Cheshire cat's grin, a crooked one at that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper wince. I thought nothing of it as I dragged Jessica upstairs.

After we slipped into our new shorts and spaghetti strap tops Alice had insisted we wore as nightwear. I enjoyed Alice's company and it was great to be with Bella again and to see her happy with her new husband and daughter. Jessica smiled at me I smiled back happily wondering if she was thinking the same things as me. I wondered what we were doing tomorrow.

"Ang?" she asked as soon as the light was off.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"I'm glad you made me come with you, summer break was going to be a real bore without something to do. Besides I missed the girl, even though I think she's a bit mad. But, you know, I'm glad she found Edward, I mean, did you see her when he left?-" she stopped and I could tell from the moonlight streaming in the wall of glass that she was grimacing at the image of Bella when she was in her deep depression. I grimaced too, I found it difficult to believe someone could act that way because another person left them.

Bella had been broken up about it for months, she didn't talk, she didn't even seen there half the time and I mean it was that bad.

"I saw jess. Well, I think I'll be going to sleep now, it's getting late."

"Night" she whispered.

"Night" I whispered back.

I drifted to a sleep and dreamed of Bella, in her zombie state and when Edward came back. I dreamt about the change in her attitude, the new spark in her eyes when she saw him and how she was just totally more... happy when with him.

* * *

I woke up in the night covered in sweat. My dream had turned into a nightmare. Bella had changed. She turned into a monster, she had red eyes and fangs. She looked like a ... vampire. I think it was Jacob's fault for the dreams. A vampire was a 'bloodsucker' and the thought of Bella taking lives just to stay alive was just unbearable.

I realised my throat was dry and in need of a drink. I only just realised I was so thirsty. I looked around the room for a glass of water but found none so I decided that I would have to go down to the kitchen to get one. With caution I pushed back the quilt on my bed and slipped my legs out over the side of the bed and placing my feet on the thick golden carpeting in the room.

As I left the room in silence I heard Jessica tossing and turning as I closed the door silently behind me. I made my way down the stairs in silence too. I was glad that I had decided to wear bed socks to bed, the Cullens didn't have heating which was a little silly considering we lived in Forks and it was almost always cold.

I tiptoed into the kitchen quietly as I could into the kitchen seeing that the light was still on in the front room. Thinking nothing of it I walked towards the counter. On the counter was a glass of water with ice in. A note was placed beside it saying:

_Here you go, Angela._

_Hope this is what you wanted._

_Alice._

I looked around suspiciously before chugging down the whole glass crunching on the ice cubes as they entered my mouth. I felt refreshed and decided to head back up to my room. That is I was going to head up to my room until I heard a sound from the front room. I tiptoed again peaking around the corner to see Alice and Rosalie sitting in the living room with a very grumpy looking Bella.

"Guys! I want to be with Edward! Why do I need to be here?" Bella whined. I had a feeling I didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Shut it Bella!" Alice hissed looking over at her sister-in-law. "He'll still be there in ten minutes, hell, he'll still be there in ten decades, so shut up and listen!" she hissed before looking over to Rose waiting for her to complain too but she didn't so Alice continued.

"Today we came very close to Angela and Jessica finding out our secret. Dog boy made sure of that." Alice looked over to Bella who had her hands up in the air and her head down in surrender. "Bella! Get rid of your follower, it's like high school all over again!" she hissed.

Rosalie laughed, it sounded like chiming bells. "Speaking of high school, Bella, are you and lover boy going to collage or are you going to spend the next decade in bed?" Alice's lips twitched from her scowl. Now Bella scowled.

"We don't spend all day in bed." She protested folding her arms. Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"I guess that's a no on the collage." Alice said after her and Rosalie had stopped laughing. "But seriously Bella you need to get rid of the werewolf or Angela and Jessica will find out we're vampires."

My eyes grew larger and rounder as I thought about the new information that I had just heard. Vampires. My best friend and her family were vampires. I could only see ahead and I could only hear the acceleration of my heartbeat. Just then Rosalie looked smack bang at me with a piercing glare breaking me out of my trance to look at her like a deer caught in headlights..

"You don't have to worry about Angela." She said not taking her eyes of me. The other two followed her gaze to see me peaking around the corner. Before they could say anything I ran up to my room. I lay back in the bed, held the pillow over my face and screamed at the news I had just learned.

The Cullens were vampires and Jacob black was a werewolf.

* * *

if you want me to update this qick next time review!!!


	4. day 3, what we've done

Chapter four.

What we've done.

Jessica pov.

I woke early to see Angela still asleep. Her face was streaming with tears and her cheeks were red and blotchy. Either she'd had a nightmare or she was homesick. Oh well. I shrugged and quickly scraped my things together to take into the bathroom so I could have a shower. I man I'd worry when I got back. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself.

Angela pov.

I had the scarcest dream ever. I dreamt of red eyes and flashing fangs. I saw Bella looking gruesome and younger. She had dried blood on her clothes and fangs that also dripped the scarlet liquid. Her eyes were a dark burgundy and her eyebrows stayed permanently scowling like she couldn't think of any other emotion. Her expression was hostile but at the same time loving.

Edward was in my dream too. When Bella looked around he came out of nowhere and as if it was natural they both stalked off towards a hungry looking lion that backed away scared as they pounced on it draining it dry.

I woke with a start to the sound of a shower. Panting loudly I looked at the clock 7:15 a little late isn't it?

I got up gathering my thing and heading to the bathroom. I passed Jess on the way there and she gave me a small smile. Today was going to be weird.

"Err... Bells and Edward aren't coming up today." Alice explained awkwardly. She had Renesmee balanced on one knee. Nessie giggled looking at Alice placing a small hand on her cheek. Alice freaked almost throwing Nessie onto the floor.

"RENESME CARLIE CULLEN! Who told you that?" Alice shouted at the infant. Must have been bad to make Alice go off like a bomb

"Uncle Emmett..." the young girl told Alice.

"Emmett!!!" Alice shouted and like a lightning bolt he was down the stairs and behind us.

"Err.... hi..." he said nervously as Alice gave him the stern look.

"Do not give Nessie the birds and the bees talk! She's only one!" Alice wailed at Emmett. She looked at me kindly before shooing Emmett away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose looking around the corner to Alice, she looked like she wanted Alice to do something so with a sigh Alice perked up and asked the favour of my best friend, the only thing standing between my life and death.

"Hey! Jess! Do me a favour? Look after Nessie until Jake comes? I have to talk to Angela about something..." she gave me a stern look that basically screamed 'I know you know' so I didn't struggle I sighed and smiled at jess.

"Go on, it'll be fun!" I said trying to smile at her. She smiled back and turned, picking up the tiny infant. Alice's smile slipped as she walked out the door tilting her head telling me to follow. I couldn't help but grimace as I walked down the steps into the forest after Alice. We walked very far, so far that I couldn't see the house and let me tell you that is a big house!

Alice stopped in the middle of nowhere looking out into the forest disgusted.

"I don't want to go any further." Alice said suddenly still looking out into the forest, "I may hear what Bella and Edward are doing and THAT I don't want to hear." I looked at her not saying anything. I nodded a fraction and crossed my arms behind my back. Alice turned around looking a little surprised.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Alice asked. I looked at her for a minute trying to gauge.

"I was just wondering what you bought me all the way out here for. Jess doesn't know, I get that, but what was the point of coming right out here?" I asked shyly

Alice looked at me with pity. "You aren't allowed to know." She said quietly I almost didn't hear her. She looked up apologetically before continuing. "So you can't tell anyone. Not even Jess. All the Cullens and Hales and Jake know but not anyone else. You can't even tell your mother and one day...." she trailed off looking in everyplace possible that wasn't me.

"One day...?" I prompted her. She looked up at me with eyes full of sorrow and remorse for m.

"One day you will have to become one of us, just like Bella did."

* * *

**hi! sorry it took so long... um, please could you vote on my poll? oh and R&R. its your reviews that keep me writing. i loose interest if i don't get reviews.**


	5. Day 3, poor little Alice, poor little me

**hi, this is a really quick update because i am almost homework free! i still need the poll votes because im not sure if i should delete calm after the storm or not. i really have no intention to carry it on seeing as i lost the plan so tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter 5

Day 3, poor little Alice, poor little me, Angela's pov

Angela POV

I stared at Alice surprised. What was she offering? Eternal life. Beauty. A family bigger than my own. Was there anything else she was offering? It looks like the better way of life and from what I could tell they never aged and in my eyes that was a plus. They were always cold meaning that they must never feel the cold or the heat and their eyes were the most beautiful colour I have ever seen, especially from up close.

But what would I be losing? I noticed the other day how Rosalie looked at Nessie. As she stood on the top of the stairs looking down at nessie her eyes were both sad, but happy at the same time. It was like she felt she deserved whatever had happened that made her look at Nessie like that. When I asked she'd just said that she couldn't have children for some reasons and that she would love to have little versions of Emmett running around the house, playing like the little monsters they would be. She went back upstairs after saying that. Obviously she didn't like that topic of conversation so she tried to run away from it at all costs. It made me think it was just her but when Alice and Esme had the same looks it their eyes I thought it must be all of them and know I know that it is all of them. And not just that all vampires can't have children.

So I would lose some things. I couldn't have children. I most likely could never see Ben again, or Jess or my mom and dad. I couldn't keep human contact and it had to be as if I'd died everywhere I went. I'm guessing I could never go out in sunlight and I couldn't stay in one place for more than three years. No new friends I couldn't talk to anyone. I had to shy away from social activity and school activities. I couldn't be liked but like the Cullens I would be envied and probably bitched about.

The bad kind of outweighed the good.

I looked over to Alice once again and saw sorrow in her eyes. She wouldn't look at me and she just stood there like a little statue.

"Alice...." I said sounding a little choked up. I cleared my throat before continuing. "I can't be one of you. I have family and friends and, and.... I want to have kids and a husband. I want to marry Ben and live my life. I don't want to be forever stuck at nineteen!" my voice –and breathing- sped up as I continued to tell her my reasons for staying alive.

"'it will be as if I never existed'..." she said under her breath. I stopped hyperventilating and Alice looked up at me. "I knew it was hard for my brother to leave Bella and I never really knew why he did but now I see 'it was to protect her' he would say 'she deserves better than me' but I just realised why he did it..." she looked out into the forest sighing s she stepped a few steps more into the tall green sea of trees.

"Edward, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the start. I didn't know how hard you had it. I didn't realise who you were saving her from and I don't think you did either. The volturi would have had her for breakfast and you knew it that's why you left, told her you never existed. You didn't want her to have this fate. You deserve her. And she deserves you." I still stared at Alice and after standing where she was for a few minutes she walked back to me. He walk was different from normal. She dragged her feet like she was tired of something unlike her normal self who skipped and jumped everywhere like she was dancing. She looked different. Defeated.

"I'm so sorry Angela." She said as she came close to me. She enveloped me in a hug quickly and we both started sobbing. I didn't know why it felt like I was being torn in two. It was my choice if I wanted to become one of them... right? I looked at the little pixie girl as she pulled herself together and pulled away from her.

"Alice..." I said bravely looking at her with guarded eyes she looked up at me. "Don't I get a choice?" I looked at her with a steady gaze trying to prepare myself for the worst.

"Choice? Not much of one" my heart dropped at her words, what was it then? "Either become a vampire or you have to be killed, by either us or the volturi." I looked at her scared for a minute before she continued "we could never kill you we aren't even really allowed to bite any human anymore but if it was a choice between a half life or a death which would you choose?"

My breathing once again accelerated. "I'd rather be a vampire." I said

"I wouldn't." Alice said in return.

"Why?"

"You can never be.... fulfilled." She said honestly. I looked at her questionably. "What I mean is, you can't have children, you can't grow old, you can't die, you can't be injured, you can only love once, for one year you can't control yourself, you can't sleep, you can't eat or drink, every human you look at brings up the thought 'snack' not to mention that we can't enjoy the sun and that we have to go drink form animals every two weeks. It's not the lifestyle I would've chosen. But I was ill. Not just sick type of ill, I was classed as mentally ill. I kept seeing what would happen and my parents thought they had had a demon child.

"I had a sister, you know, Cynthia. She had a child that is still out there somewhere. I'm not allowed to go see her, I'm not even allowed to write. I'm meant to be dead. I don't really exist. And in a way Mary Alice Brandon did die in 1920, I was reborn as a different person altogether. I was always running. searching for something to hold onto. Then I saw Jasper and I knew he was worth searching for." She looked at me to see if I was still following and in a way I was. Alice was over 110 years old and she was supposed to be dead.

"You, you said you _saw _Jasper. What does that mean? And how old were you when you became... when you became a...?" I asked shakily. This was a lot to take in and my brain couldn't really handle it.

"Angela, I can see the future. I always could since I was born in 1901. When I was changed at the age of 19 I woke up alone and without a clue. Then I had a vision. Jasper was there and I was. We were in an old diner. I held out my hand" Alice was so into the story that her eyes had clouded over and she was actually acting out what happened. "And then said to him 'I've been waiting for you.' He looked me up at down a smile forming of his lips." Alice's lips twitched up into a smile. "'I'm sorry I kept you waiting, miss.' He said taking my hand. 'I hope you haven't been waiting long.' I smiled at him shook my head and took his cold hand in my own." Alice soon came back to reality looking at me. "None of us had a choice except Bella. And in the end, she didn't have the choice anyway. We wouldn't mid accepting you into our family Angela and just so you know you can see Ben one last time just to say goodbye and tell him you love him. You have to let him go though unless you want to have him be like us..." Alice gave me a few minutes silence to think.

I sat on the damp grass in the small clearing we were in. Alice sat next to me as I tried to work out what to do.

I couldn't kill Ben in any way; I'd always imagined marrying him, having his child, growing old with him, living with him, only loving him. But now I couldn't see those images. I saw a crinkled old man in a hospital bed yelling out my name in his sleep before the long bleep was heard signalling that his heart couldn't take anymore. I grimaced at the image and thought of Ben being with me being turned into a vampire with me.

I saw us both happy and laughing as we ran our feet barley touching the floor towards a big mansion, I saw us playing in the snow together, I saw us on a thousand valentine's days, always the same thing but at the same time each was completely different from another. I saw us kissing and the late night star gazing. In all the images I saw us with golden eyes and pale skin we were beautiful and yet still the same. I'd seen us together forever but could I really destroy his soul like that?

I was selfish so I already knew the answer... Yes. Yes I could.

"Alice?" I said surely and bravely "I will do it. I will become one of you but only if Ben can be too." Alice nodded at me and spent the next two hours telling me all about how vampires were, how they lived, how they behaved, their traits, their enemies, their royalty, their powers... the change.

It seems from the way Alice described it that the change is the most excruciatingly painful thing any human or vampire will ever go through. She said it's like you're roasting alive on high heat with the flames licking up you, but at the same you can't die from it.

"Alice, give me a week after my visit to... prepare I guess. I have to drop out of collage and get Ben to do the same, I have to say goodbye t my parents and make it look like I committed suicide. I need to tell Ben. I need to get him ready for this and tell him how I didn't really have a choice and how this is a better life than the stereo-typical vampire life and that I love his so much that I couldn't ever think of him dying. And, and, and-" I couldn't finish my sentence I broke into hysteria I cried for about twenty minutes as Alice cradled me close.

At the end of the week I would be like her.

I spent the rest of the day with Alice. We talked about everyone, their stories, their thoughts, their powers and then at other times we just sat in silence as I tried to take in everything that I was being told. When we got home we found a very funny sight. Nessie was asleep with her head on Jacobs lap while Jessica was asleep on Jacobs shoulder and Jacobs head lolled back onto Jessica's. All three slept soundly as I crept up to my room after saying goodnight to Alice. Alice told me that tomorrow we were going swimming in one of those water park places. 'That should be fun' was my last thought before I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of me and Ben forever in each other's arms as we ran with our new speed into Canada to hunt for a while. My dream was peaceful and when I woke up I felt refreshed.

* * *

**as always favorite it and review please!**


	6. Day 3, little girl, big heart

**Here you go!**

**Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Day 3, little girl, big heart

Jessica POV

"Hey! Jess! Do me a favour? Look after Nessie until Jake comes? I have to talk to Angela about something..." I looked over to the little child. I was never good with kids. They just didn't like me. I shuddered before hearing Angela sigh. She smiled at me kindly making me happy I had such a good friend.

"Go on, it'll be fun!" she said smiling at me. I could tell it was taking her a big effort just to smile meaning something was making her upset. But I still smiled back kindly before I turned, picking up the tiny infant. She wasn't as bad as babysitting Mrs Karin's children they were all little monsters.

I sat for a little while watching as she crawled around picking up her toys and putting them together on the shelf. She acted older 4, more like a 13 year old in a 5 year olds body. I shrugged of my thought as I watched Renesmee stumble along with the toy she had left out to play with.

"Jessica?" she said with an unsure tone in her voice. I looked at her shocked as she talked perfectly with her pronunciation and language.

"Yes, my sweet little thing?" I said smiling at her. She bit her lip like her mother used to do in high school.

"Can I sit on your lap for a little bit, please? I'm tired and I'd like to sit down." Her voice was unsure if what she had said was acceptable so I smiled down on her and picked her up onto my lap.

We sat for about an hour, singing songs and talking about our families. Then Nessie got up climbed over my shoulders to sit on the top of the couch.

"pass the hair brush, please?" she said in a high tinkle of a voice opening and closing her little hands into fists arms outstretched to where the brush was on the table. I smiled picking it up and giving it to her. "Thank you" she said smiling she was brushing my hair between her fingers to start with.

"Up or down" she asked holding my hair in one hand and the brush in the other

"Down please." I said smiling up at her.

"Plaits or straight?" she asked me in a high bell like voice.

"Straight" I answered

"Curled, wavy, crinkled or straight?" she asked

"You can do that?" I asked amazed. She looked insulted so I answered her question "curled." I said wondering how the little child could do that. She stopped brushing and got down tugging on my hand.

"We need to go to auntie Alice's room" she told me. "I'm allowed in and I said you can go in!"

I hesitated but the might of the 4 year old.

After an hour she'd finished my hair. It looked perfect, better than when I do it myself. She insisted on doing my makeup next and I didn't object seeing as she had done so well on my hair.

Two hours later she was done and to signal the end of our quality the door bell rang.

"Jakie!" Nessie shouted running to the door lipstick in hand. I heard it open and Jacob say "hello squirt" in greeting.

I walked down the stairs to see Nessie had Jacob in her clutches and was brushing his long hair with the brush. I smiled suggesting we take Nessie for a walk In the woods. Both of the agreed and we were off within minutes.

6 hours later...

We just got back from our walk and we were all asleep on our feet. Nessie tried to chase a deer so Jake chased after her. I ran after him but he was too fast and I lost them. I walked around aimlessly wondering where they were. Eventually they pounced on me and we walked for three miles to get back to the house.

I sat on the couch and Jacob sat next to me lazily. Nessie put her little head in my lap and her body on Jacobs. I lay my head on jakes shoulder and he lay his head on my head.

We all fell asleep before 7 came around.

I woke up the next morning stiff. My neck hurt and I could tell that Jacob was in the Same predicament.

"Yeah..." he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck before lifting a still asleep Nessie onto my lap "listen, I got to go, I guess you could say duty calls." He chuckled at his insider joke, still rubbing his neck. I smiled at him nodding. I thought Nessie started to stir so I looked down to she her with a sweet smile on her face.

"I love you Jacob" she said still asleep "I love you Mommy and Daddy" she added I smiled sighed and shut my eyes.

"goodnight Nessie" I said as I snuggled back into a comfortable position

"I love you, Jessica. You're too kind to me" she said suddenly. I froze, nobody had ever said that to me. I smiled down warmly at the little girl.

"I love you too, Nessie, sweet, sweet, child." I kissed her forehead still smiling before putting my head back and atempting to fall back to sleep.

It worked.

I fell back to sleep for a little bit thinking about Nessie and how Iwanted to have a little girl just like her when I was older. I sighed at the though and was woken by an over exited Nessie squealing about her mom and dad being here.

* * *

**As i said before:**

**Review please!**


	7. day 5, like mustard mustard?

**I'm still way in over my head and slacking off my homework for you guys. So you better review and be happy with me! Oh yeah and I missed out the day 4 because I really couldn't be bothered to add it in, all they were doing was swimming anyway!**

Chapter 8: day 5: like, _mustard_ mustard?

Angela POV

All the Cullen's treated me differently they all talked to me like I was a Cullen and they used more insider jokes around me. Rosalie was just as cold towards me but Alice told me it was just because I was choosing this life for myself.

In the meantime me and Alice had become really great friends. We were so alike in many different ways and we just clicked. She told me about all the Cullen's and the wolves and the treaty and the science-y stuff nobody understands. She told me that I could learn all the languages in the world if I wanted at night because we didn't sleep. I knew I mad the right choice when she told me about what my life would be like.

I couldn't help feel like I left Jess out just a little bit. I said about it to her last night when we came back from swimming and she just said it didn't matter and she didn't mind hanging out with Jacob's friends Leah and Seth. Alice told me that Leah and Seth were wolves and part of the 'pack' Jacob controlled. She said Seth had done something called imprinting on Jessica and that it meant that she was totally in love with him like I was with Ben.

Speaking of Ben I called him last night.

I spoke over the phone to him. He said he was in Canada with his parents and that on Friday (tomorrow) he was coming back to Forks with his parents for the next two days. He said he was going to come back today so he had the whole of tomorrow with me.

He wouldn't believe what he's getting himself into.

I asked Alice what he would say and she just shrugged and said that he hadn't decided yet so she didn't know. I sighed and muttered ok. Alice smiled and ruffled my hair. "Just because I see the future doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything." She said before walking away to 'get her sex crazed brother off his lazy arse and out of bed' her words not mine. She came back tem minutes later with Bella and Edward, both looking grumpy.

"You had all night." Alice said smiling.

"Yes, and Emmett kept walking in." Edward grumbled.

"I thought you were discussing the credit crunch! Mainly because I didn't _hear_ any furniture go crunch." Emmett wailed.

"For the last time, I don't care how many houses you broke when you were first having sex with Rose! And we aren't going to break a house! So back off!" Bella seemed a little angry at Emmett. I had the feeling that Emmett had done this before.

"Yes. Six times" Edward answered me. He must've heard my thoughts. I cringed and made disgusted sounds.

Just then Jessica walked down the stairs. She had a handbag on her shoulder and the keys to her car in her hand. Everyone looked at her as she walked to the door.

"I'm going down to La Push" she said to us all turning around and smiling. "Seth asked me out on a date." She smirked and I walked over and hugged her close to me.

"Congratulations!" I said happy that she finally gave in and went on a date with Seth. "But..." I continued "what about Mike?" she looked at me as if I just asked her to go and bathe in the dump.

"Its old news that we broke up." She said observing one if her acrylic nails "I got rid of him yesterday on the phone, I like Seth better than I ever liked Mike.

"That's not hard to believe. " Edward muttered making everyone burst out in snickers.

"Anyway, I'm off. I'll be back by ten, if I'm not then call his house." Jess waved with the hand holding the keys and went out into the garage where her car was. When we heard the engine rev and the car leave we all turned and looked at each other.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. Everyone shouted their own ideas out and the same time.

"Prank calls!"

"Truth or dare!"

"Karaoke!"

"Shopping!"

"Movies!"

Those were the ideas, Rosalie was silent.

"How about we do all of them?" I suggested. We had all day didn't we? "Start at prank calls and make it all the way down to movies, but no shopping."I added seeing half happy faces and others deflated that we weren't going shopping.

"Right, who do we call?" Alice said looking around for ideas but everyone just shrugged and shoved their hands in their pockets

"I still have Tyler's number if you want it" I said shrugging as her gaze fell on me.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed as she pulled out her cell phone.

She took the number and handed the phone to Edward. "Alice!" he whined. "I don't want to."

"Jasper will do it if you do" Alice said using her power to know Jasper would.

"fine." Edward mumbled dialling the number.

"Hello, this is Officer Snuggles from the Mustard and chutney department of the Seattle police." Edward said in a deep unrecognisable voice. Everyone was laughing silently on the floor but Jasper and I knew he was speaking next. "You need to bring all of the chutney you own and all the mustard to our police station or you will be under immediate arrest." Edward added in a serious voice.

"Ah Officer Snuggles! I found you." Jasper said in a very southern accent and a low voice. "We have a potentially lethal chutney harbourer on watch and you will never guess what Officer Evans saw while on watch!"

"Oh my god what?" Edward said in an afraid, rushed voice.

"A chutney swap." Jasper said in a cold hard voice. Edward gasped.

"Poor boy." Edward said in his Officer Snuggles voice.

"Oh! I didn't see you were on the phone! Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"A boy who Lou said was harbouring chutney and mustard."

"both?" a shocked Jasper asked "Are you sure?"

"yes, large amounts of mustard."

"Like,_ mustard_ mustard?"

"It would seem so." Edward said before talking back into the phone. "Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes, but I'm gathering all my chutney and mustard don't worry I'll just bring it all down. The police you say? Ok, I don't want to give you any trouble."

"Thank you, son. Its boys like you who make Seattle a better place." Jasper said hanging up the phone.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Que the laughter. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. This was obviously a practiced script. So I laughed along until Bella shouted above the screeching laughter

"Alice and my turn now!"

Everyone nodded wiping imaginary tears from their eyes.

"What other numbers have we got?" Alice asked

"I've got Tanya."

"I've got Newton"

"I've got Embry"

"I've got Sam"

"I've got Aro!"

"I've um... Got Lauren?" I said scrolling through my phonebook

They ignored me and went on contemplating their new victims. I didn't mind, I wasn't any good at this anyway.

"Emmett has to do Aro!" Bella laughed.

"Yeah! if you do Tanya!" Emmett said happily.

"Rose does Newton!"

"Angela does Sam!" I looked around to see who said that and I didn't have to look any further thsn Alice.

"Agreed?" Alice asked everyone nodded as Alice dialled Tanya's number in on my phone. We used mine now because she would never know who it was then.

The phone was put on speaker again.

Alice winked at Bella as Tanya picked up.

"Hello Tanya." Bella said in a dull almost childlike flat voice.

"Who's this?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"I'm Rosetta from the Volturi and Aro asked me to cal you and ask what you've been doing this month."

"Well, nothing really, just a little eating and, you know vampire stuff." Tanya sounded nervous.

"We heard word of an immortal child in your mitts." Bella said still in the same voice.

"No! No! Honestly no!" Tanya cried down the phone.

"Cullen!" Bella roared

"y-yes, Master?" Alice replied shakily sniffing.

"Oh Crap! You enlisted Alice!" Tanya said worriedly

"Enlisted? No my dear she came to us after we killed all of the Cullen's. The didn't tell us about their human not being turned." Bella said evilly.

"But she was turned! I saw her!" Tanya screamed.

"Not the new Cullen."

"So wait, they're all... gone?"

"Yes." Bella hissed. There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Anyway, Alice go get Demitri, Jane and Felix. We're going to pay the Denali's a visit..." I think Bella is a little too good at this evil stuff.

"No! No! No! No! Please, anything but that!" Tanya screamed.

"Goodbye Tanya." Bella said putting the phone down. Nobody laughed this time.

"That one was kind of harsh guys" Jasper said looking at Alice than Bella.

"It was Alice's idea." Bella said shrugging. Alice also shrugged and said "she had it coming."

"Ok, Emmett next." Alice said after about five minutes silence. Everyone agreed in mumbles as they dialled the Volturi off my phone.

"Hello?" Emmett said in a nasal voice.

"Hello? Aro speaking." Said the very elegant voice on the other side of the phone. He sounded arrogant and a little bit of a know it all bit who was I to judge my 'superiors'.

"Hi! I'm Billy Thomas. A friend of a friend told me to ring you." Emmet said in his newly nasal voice.

"Oh did he, why?" Aro asked interested now.

"oh well I just turned into a vampire and I wanted to know if you knew something." Emmet asked almost hesitantly.

"Go ahead."

"okay well do you watch baseball?"

"not often, why?"

"I can tell you everything about baseball; I'll tell you who's on the teams!"

"Well, who is on first, what is on second and I don't know is on third."

"I thought you said you knew." Aro said snootily. ]

"I do." Emmett defended himself.

"Then who's on third."

"No! Who's on first!"

"What?"

"Is on second" Emmett said happily.

"What the hell?" Aro said angrily I could almost sea him souting in a big room like Alice described.

"He's the pitcher"

"Is this a joke?"

"He's on the bench" everybody started snickering and laughing to themselves quietly so Aro couldn't hear.

"Who is?"

"No!"

"What?"

"He's on second."

"I'm hanging up." Aro said flatly.

"Have a nice day!" Emmett shouted as the phone went dead. "That went well" he added bursting out laughing like everyone else.

"Okay, okay, Rosalie's turn." Bella laughed.

"Gladly" Rose said smirking before scowling at me and picking up the phone.

"Hello thank you for calling Newton Olympic Outfitters. This is Mike Newton speaking. What can I do for you today?" Rosalie stuck out her tongue an put a finger into her mouth as is she was trying to throw up. Everyone giggled.

"Hello, Mike" Rosalie said seductively.

Paper was heard ruffling as someone on the other side of the phone panicked.

"R-R-R-Rosalie Hale? Why are you calling me?" he seemed very surprised and a little panicked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight on a date?" Rose said it perfectly she sounded like she meant it but then I got the impression she did it to a lot of guys.

"S-S-S-Sure!" mike said and we hear skidding squeaky noises and shoes squeaking on the floor.

"Okay, meet me at eight at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles."

"Don't you want me to pick you up?" a little disappointed.

"No I'm at friends in Port Angeles. Its easier if I just meet you there."

"Okay! So um... see you at eight?"

"Yep, see you there."

"Bye Rosalie!" Mike said sounded very exited.

Everyone burst out laughing and I knew they weren't going to actually go to see Mike. I wondered if they were always this mean.

"Angela, you have to be mean to be a Cullen." Edward said jokingly. I sighed as Alice skipped over to me with the phone.

"Your turn!" she chirped.

I hesitantly dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Sam?" I asked I'm my mature telephone voice I used for my Saturday job I would be giving up soon.

"Yes it is." Sam said on the other line

"Good. I'm from the Forks police department and I wanted to ask where you wanted your puppies?" I said looking round and seeing a few smiling Cullen's.

"Puppies?" he asked wearily

"Yes. One answers to Quil another to Embry and another to Paul. They scratched your number on the floor. Very intelligent things." I said as if I didn't know that they were really people.

"Oh?" he said a little angrily.

"Yes. They were bought in for criminal damage. Poor things. Do you want me to take them to the pound or do you want me to keep them here for the night." I said hoping he wouldn't say he'd come get them now.

"There is fine." He said still angry but kind of indifferent.

"Ok then. See you in the morning." I said smiling as I heard some of the Cullen's making dog like noises.

"Goodbye." He said plainly hanging up the phone

"Bye." I muttered into the dead receiver.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Angela that was brilliant! Alice squealed hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Alice" I choked out.

"Alice! Let the human breathe!" Edward said looking at the interesting shade of blue I was turning,

"Next truth or dare,,," Emmett said glaring evilly at us all. I have a feeing Cullen truth or dare isn't like human truth or dare...

**Ok, so I just want to send out a big THANKYOU to the people who reviewed. I looked through those earlier and it gave me the will to write. If you read this story (yes you!) please review or I may not update again. I even did you an extra long chapter so its the least you could do**

**For me?**


	8. day 5, truth is a sissys way out

**HEY! PROMISED I'D DO A CHAPTER TODAY. THIS IS MY CELEBRATION FOR FINISHING MY SUFFER HOMEWORK!**

**LET'S HEAR A CHEER FOR ME!**

**WAHOOOOOOO!**

**Oh and if your wondering where they are, Carlisle is at work, Esme and Renesmee have gone on an extended trip to visit Renée and are staying at her house for a weekend. They're having a hurricane at the weekend so it's all good for Esme and Nessie to be there.**

**Ok so here's the next chapter; truth or dare!**

**Last time on a weeks visit:**

_"Alice! Let the human breathe!" Edward said looking at the interesting shade of blue I was turning,_

_"Next truth or dare..." Emmett said glaring evilly at us all. I have a feeing Cullen truth or dare isn't like human truth or dare..._

**Now! Enjoy and REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!**

Chapter 9: day 5, truth is a sissy's way out.

We all got into a circle quietly. First sat Edward then Bella then me then Alice then Jasper then Emmett then Rosalie. They all looked at each other then to Alice to see who would, should go first.

"Emmett?" she said asking him to start. Emmet smiled and cleared his throat.

"Wait!" Edward said loudly. Everyone looked at him and he looked upon every face in the circle before his gaze stopped on me.

"Angela is human at the minute so we will have Bella dares for her." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella dares?" I asked crossing my arms.

"They're dares that we used to give Bella as a human. See, you're breakable so we give you easy dares." Alice informed me from the place next to me. I nodded knowing they weren't trying to put me down.

"But at least we can do the hardcore ones on you seeing as you don't have a very overprotective boyfriend here playing like Bella always did" Emmett said smirking at me happily. I smiled back not knowing if his smile was a good thing or not.

"Ok, the rules for Cullen truth or dare are as follows:" Bella said to me looking around at the others while she did

"No dares to get us exposed." Emmett said hanging his head. Something he obviously didn't grasp was the danger being exposed would put the family in.

"In jail more than three times for the dares and you have to pay bail AND do a forfeit." Jasper said looking again at Emmett. Emmett must be the reason half the rules are set.

"Forfeit is set at the start of the game. Don't like it do your god damned dares and stay out of jail!" Bella said looking at Emmett. Maybe all the rules were because of Emmett...

"Only two truths are allowed to be used in the game. This is because of the Cullen family TOD motto. 'Dares are for Cullen's. Truths are for sissy's'" Emmett said that smugly looking at me and then Bella.

"No powers can be used!" Rosalie said looking at Edward, Alice Jasper and Bella.

"And last all dares and truths must be done if not forfeit. If that isn't done then we will tell Esme what _really_ happened to the coffee table" Alice said looking at Emmett with a smirk while he hung his head.

"Forfeit will be: going to the nearest mall and streaking around naked." Bella said smirking at Emmett and Alice. Both of her siblings smiled back evilly and winked at her.

"Ok Emmett, Start." Rosalie snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Err..." Emmett said placing a hand on his chin and rubbing it while looking around. "Angela, truth or dare?" Emmett said staring at me. Everyone turned to face me and I crippled in on myself shyly.

"Um... dare?" I said quietly trying not to panic at the thought of what Emmett had in store for me.

"I dare you to..."

**End of chapter review! Lol I'm not that mean about cliffys. It's on its way.**

**Right now**

"Angela, I dare you to get a tattoo." He said. I remembered my mother's stern words about marking my body with ink. She even shouted when I used to write on myself with sharpie markers. She would kill me if I got a tattoo! But then again, I'm never going to see her again so it doesn't really matter.

"Alright. Where's the nearest tattoo parlour?"I said with a smirk Emmett smirked back and lead me out to his jeep. Alice and Jasper followed us out and got into the Porsche 911 turbo I knew was Alice's while Edward and Bella came in the jeep with us. As soon as everyone was in their cars Emmett revved up the jeep and sped at a possibly illegal speed.

Bella and Edward in the back were discussing their own tattoos. Edward had angel wings etched on his back while Bella had 'EDWARD' written in block capitals down her neck next to a little scar looking like teeth marks. It was obviously where Edward bit Bella. It turns out every single one of the Cullen's has a tattoo.

Alice had a pixie under a shower of stars.

Rose had a dying white rose with blood on the petals and the thorns.

Emmett had the English flag on his chest and the German one on his ass.

Jasper had 'Alice' written in along the flat part of his hand running up to his little finger.

Edward had his angel wings.

Bella had 'Edward' down her neck just below her ear.

Esme had a sentence curling around her wrist saying 'a mother's work is never done and it's harder for me than others but the reward is seeing the children after a long day, married and with kids.'

Carlisle had a small X of two bandages where his heart would be.

I was next in line for my tattoo and I was getting a little butterfly tattoo on my foot. It was blue and white, my favourite colours. The man called my name from the chair he was doing the tattoos at and I hesitantly got up and walked towards him.

"Don't worry. The foot doesn't hurt much. It's mainly areas with more nerves than the foot." He kept trying to assure me this but as soon as I saw the needle I felt anything but soothed calm and assured.

The needle hurt but not enough to be unbearable. I remembered that the change would be worse than this and that I should be prepared for it. I made my face into a mask and hid the pain from everyone. After a while it didn't hurt so much and I was able to look down and see what he was doing to my foot.

So far the butterfly was beautiful. The blue faded into white and the black outlined it. I stared smiling happily at the tattoo and when he was done I thanked him while the Cullen's paid.

"You will be a Cullen soon so you should get used to us paying for everything. The money will be yours too soon, you know." Alice said smiling at me and paying the exact amount in bills.

Soon we were all back at the Cullen house and it was my turn to dare someone.

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked looking around the circle. Alice looked back with an unwavering stare.

"Dare." She said proudly.

I thought for a minute of the things I could dare her to do. I was coming up blank until I remembered the giant vat of chocolate ice cream in the freezer.

"I dare you to eat the vat of ice cream in the freezer!" I said pointing to Alice. She looked... surprised. Alice was never surprised.

"And I thought we were friends!" she said sadly to me as she went to get the ice cream.

"All's fair in truth or dare!" I said to her. Smiling and handing out a warmed spoon to eat the ice cream with. Alice ate quickly in a way that would make a human have brain-freeze. After all the ice cream was gone Alice ran all the way up to the bathroom to... get rid of the contents of her stomach.

Eventually Alice came back down brushing her teeth with her toothbrush.

"Edward truth or dare?" she asked through the toothbrush.

"Dare." Edward said slightly proud, slightly scared.

"Dare you to land yourself in jail." Alice said smirking at him. Edward got up and went over the phone.

"Hello? Is this the forks police?" he said in a voice that sounded like a panicked Emmett.

"Yes why?" a voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Edward Cullen has gone raving mad!" he shouted in a very convincing Emmett voice.

"Really? How so?" an alarmed but intrigued voice said on the other side of the phone.

"He smashed up my car. Can he spend a night in the slammer to calm him down?" Edward sounded scared now and Alice made a crashing sound for the background.

"Oh no! Another car!" Edward screamed into the phone.

"Sir remain calm we'll be over in a minute. Is it the Cullen mansion?" they asked.

"Yes" Edward answered quickly.

"We are on the way." Said the voice before the phone cut off. Edward gave everyone dirty looks along with Bella. This meant he was in jail for the rest of the day so he couldn't come with us to the movies and wouldn't be able to do the karaoke.

"Truth or dare Rosalie?" Edward said quickly.

"dare." She said arrogantly

"Dye your hair blue." Edward said quickly as sirens could be heard out front. "Sorry guys got to go." He said running out towards the jeep with a baseball bat. We heard Charlie arrest Edward before saying:

"Just going to say hi to Bella" and clumsily making his way up to the door.

"Better go talk to him." Bella said getting up just as Rose did. The only difference was rose went upstairs to dye her hair and Bella went to the front door. Answering for Charlie saying hi and leading him into where we sat in a circle.

Jasper and Bella were the only ones left for this round, after that we would probably start again so when Charlie left and Rosalie came down with her new blue do we all laughed our heads off.

"Bella truth or dare?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"dare" Bella said foolishly.

"I dare you to go around the shopping mall with a sticker saying I'm single! Net time we go." Rosalie said with an evil smirk.

"fine" Bella mumbled crossing her arms. "Jazzy, truth or dare?" she was still angry you could tell.

"dare!" Jasper hissed enthusiastically.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the local pool then walk all the way back here, human speed naked." Oh for Christ's sake! Jasper said beckoning all six of us towards the Mercedes guardian that used to be Bella's before the Ferrari.

We all got inside it and went to the local pool where Jasper put Bella's plan in motion. All the people soon left after they saw Jasper's... situation. We were all snorting with laughter in the car when Jasper got out an hour later and walked to the Cullen mansion over 3 miles of highway road away.

When we got home we played 4 more rounds of truth or dare while Alice looked up movie times. It turns out that a love film called 'love it till you leave' was on and Alice was going to make us all see it later. After the truth or dare we all sat down and watched TV chatting for a little while before Alice got up.

"its time!" she said excitingly. I knew I was in over my head again when she pulled me out of the Cullen house by force...

**ANNNNDDDDD, CUT!**

**Ok, the next chapter will be out as soon as I have time to write it. And btw reviewing is author love. And reviewers can review to get their names in the next chapter as main characters! Yea!**

**Next: movie... coming soon.**


	9. Day 7 Goodbye For Now And Ever

**Ok, so I know everyone wanted the rest of the week done but I'm gonna skip to day 7 now seeing as I was on day 5 and the story needs to end REALLY soon.**

Day 7- Goodbye For Now And Ever

Alice POV.

Jessica had taken the week hard. Angela had been worse, I felt sorry for what we were going to have to do to her within the next week. Although the Volturi didn't know about her if we left her to live they would know soon enough, almost too soon...

Ben had come over on Friday. Angela had convinced him to stay with her for a few days after calling his mother to tell her he would be safe there with her and the rest of us. She referred to us as her friends on the phone and had somehow completely forgotten that we were going to be her future family.

Or at least, that's what I wanted to believe...

I had had a vision that Angela will tell Ben about what she was to become tonight after Jessica leaves to catch her plane without Angela. It took a while for Angela to convince Jessica that she was only staying an extra day and that she was going to drive back to avoid the large sum of money a flight would cost her to get back to her apartment at collage.

Only we Cullens and she knew that she was going to fall into the fast paced river outside of Forks with or without Ben at the end of tomorrow. I sighed as I contemplated being the cause of another death. Carlisle had told me since I got us into this; I had to get us out, even if it meant biting the poor girl.

I waited behind at the house with Angela as we watched Bella and Edward get into a car to take Jessica to the airport. The house was empty accept for the two of us and a sleeping Ben. Nessie was out with Jacob, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had gone hunting, Esme had gone grocery shopping... in Seattle and Carlisle was at work... as always. The empty house was quiet as Angela and I sat watching TV in the living room.

The room was silent accept from the crying and confessions of the Jeremy Kyle Show (I think it's the English equivalent to that show Jerry Springer or something...) the blue screen illuminated Angela's slightly tanned skin making her seem paler and more the shade of colour she would be soon. I looked up from the TV studying her. She was kind, and selfless with self control and a happy demeanour. I hoped she would turn out a calm more rational Newborn like Bella; she seemed the same as Bella right down to the knowing what she would become and accepting it.

"Are you going to tell Ben today?" I asked my voice echoing as I broke the silence in the quiet room. Angela looked at me startled at first before she relaxed back into her chair and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided." She stated looking only to the TV.

I shifted my gaze inside my head to the reel of future fact that I could pick out. I gasped as I was pulled into a Vision.

"_Ben... I..." Angela sighed as she sat on the bed next to Ben she had red eyes and white skin that was illuminated in the glow of the moon bathing the bed that was opposite the window in the room. The vampire girl tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before she leaned forward and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead._

"_I love you." she whispered in a pained voice. I could see her eyes shut as if trying to get rid of tears that weren't there. Angela looked down at the sleeping boy and heaved a small dry sob before she carried on with her speech._

"_It's because I love you I couldn't make you have this life. It's for the best that you think I feel in the river and died." She said before looking up to the ceiling. I watched as another figure dropped into the room through the window._

"_its for the best..." the figure spoke. Those were the last words before I was sucked out of the Vision._

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Angela's panicked voice came. I gasped the breath I didn't know I was holding out as I could finally look and feel my body to see Angela in front of me shaking me to try and bring me out of my trance.

"I'm fine..." I muttered sending her back to sit on her seat. There was silence for a minute.

"You aren't going to tell him." I accused lightly. I looked over to see that Angela didn't even flinch at the claim, she knew it was the truth that she was avoiding. She accepted that was the facts.

"I can't make him choose a life to be with me..." she sighed looking away from me.

"It's a wise choice Angela, some would call taking his life too selfish and I know you aren't a selfish person." I told her getting up and patting her shoulder. Angela sighed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"You however I will need to change soon." I told her sadly. I didn't want to end the girl's life, but if the Volturi found out both she and us would be killed. Angela sighed and looked out the window at the setting sun. The sun had sent sparkles around the room all radiating off my body.

"Tomorrow." Angela decided quickly. "you can change me tomorrow."

"So it shall be." I told her "you need to get rid of Ben now then." I told her before I moved out of the room almost like a whisper that was never there.

"The end is near. Say goodbye for now and ever." I whispered as I walked away into the tree line to prepare myself for tomorrow.

**Just the epi to go now...**


	10. Epilogue – The Goodbye You Never Had

**The last chapter I will ever write for twilight… sad to see it go? Not sure I am… oh well. Just to clarify, this will have no sequel and no more thoughts to it. check out my other stories too if you want bit here is the end of this! Goodbye!**

Epilogue – The Goodbye You Never Had.

(Ben pov)

Angela was on the front of the Forks newspaper my mother bought me from home. Her eyes were filled with tears at the thought of the front page story.

_Local girl drowns in river._

I remembered the old river gorge, the river wasn't exactly the kind that ran along the bank and it had been there for million years. It was definitely there long enough to have eroded a valley for the river that was about 4 foot down. The edges of the valley were rocky and jarred and anyone who fell could've been enplaned by them too. A mile or so down the ground and river levelled up so children could play in the river

Angela had been standing too close and fell into the river just missing the spiked walls, her body was never recovered but her sent had been tracked by dogs down to the cliff edge where she had fell from. A jacket that she had been confirmed to be wearing was found snagged onto a twig down from where the dogs tracked her to…

They said she wouldn't have survived the fall off a cliff let alone the currents of the old river.

I looked up to my mother with tears in my own eyes. I was sad enough to cry but I knew I couldn't… I couldn't be weak in front of my mother…

"Thank you for the news, mom" I said in a teary voice as I ushered her out, I had class in an hour.

"Honey…." She whispered sadly sighing as she hugged me goodbye.

"Bye..." I muttered shutting the door as she got close enough to hug me. I turned and sighed feeling the tears run down my face at the thought. I slid down the door collapsing on the floor crying in grief at the loss of the girl I loved.

(Angela pov)

I stood outside his room hanging from a tree limb like a monkey. I looked into the open window to see the sleeping boy inside. I swing not feeling any urge to drink him at all, it felt weird n my throat but I couldn't hurt Ben. I landed in his room, just beside the window. And quickly walked over and sat next to his sprawled out figure on the bed. His face looked like he had been crying. i knew he had.

"Ben... I..." I whispered before I sat on the bed next to him. I know I had red eyes and white skin that was illuminated in the glow of the moon bathing the bed that was opposite the window in the room, just like Alice had promised I would. I silently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear feeling my soft and silky locks before I leaned forward and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead.

"I love you." I whispered in a pained voice. I could see her eyes shut as if trying to get rid of tears that weren't there. Angela looked down at the sleeping boy and heaved a small dry sob before she carried on with her speech.

"It's because I love you I couldn't make you have this life. It's for the best that you think I feel in the river and died." I said before looking up to the ceiling. I felt my eyes prickle with the forbidden tears I would not allow to fall, then I remembered I couldn't cry. I turned to the window and watched as another figure dropped into the room through the window.

"It's for the best..." the figure spoke. I looked up to the spiky haired girl.

"I guess you're right…" I whispered getting up and walking away to my new life.


	11. AN For All You Lovers Of This Story

If I get over 50 reviews ill do a bonus ending for all you lovers of this story.

Just thought id say that.


End file.
